broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunder Spectre
"In life you have to be able to rely on the pony next to you........i most certainly can rely on any of my friends and i would gladly sacrifice myself to save one of them if there were no other way." - one of thunder spectres journal entries from his time in bootcamp Backstory: Thunder Spectre was born in Trotterford. He was always interested in taking things apart to see how they worked just like his father. As a young stallion he enlisted in the Equestrian royal guard and discovered his talent for engineering after modifying his armor to make it more effective and giving it a custom paintjob in the colours of the Trotterford flag, a move in which his drill sergeant, Steelshine was impressed and slightly angered at. The only result of it was toilet scrubbing duty for a week. In the academy Thunder met a Pegasus called Nickel Lionheart. The two quickly became friends and share a strong friendship to this day to the point where Thunder would consider him the brother he never had. He graduated at the top of his class in the Royal guard academy. Thunder had great abilities in the fields of Tactics, Engineering and Support magic eg: telekinesis,shield spells etc. The abilities that he was only fair at in were Stealth and Physical combat. Drill sergeant Steelshine said that he would go on to do many great things and possibly could be a great tactician. Thunder and Nickel were eventually assigned their squadmembers, Summer and Rocky. Thunder went on several successful missions and was eventually promoted to sergeant. Thunder spectre had a quiet tour of service mainly guarding canterlot palace. On one his first reconissance missions he was badly injured by a manticore when he was with his squad in the everfree forest. As a result he now has a few scars which are visible on his body. The only reason he survived was because of his second in command Nickel managed to scare off the manticore and bring him and his squad to the local settlement of ponyville. Thunders squad made him a necklace with a claw from the manticore that attacked him that was lodged in him. They made it as a good luck charm. He then decided to resign from the Equestrian royal guard to try and live a better life. He decided on settling in Ponyville in which he then opened an engineering shop where he creates and repairs various things. He also still helps the royal guard by making armor for high ranking officers. Relationships with other ponies Princess Celestia: Thunder Spectre will always be loyal to Princess Celestia and Equestria despite having only met her once. She is actually the one who awarded him the Equestrian Purple Heart medal after getting attacked by the manticore Nickel Lionheart: Thunder Spectre and Nickel lionheart share an unbreakable friendship. They have been through thick and thin together although Nickel does seem to have a bit more common sense at times. Summer: Summer and Thunder are best friends since Summer was assigned to Thunders squad. Although they do tend to bicker at times, constantly having different opinions they still share a good friendship. They also constantly pull pranks on eachother like the time Thunder put itching powder in Summers armor on april foals day. Rocky: When Rocky was assigned to Thunders squad he wasnt too keen on him with his headstrong attitude. But Rocky eventually made good friends with Thunder and was always there to back him up afterwards and thought that he was a brilliant tactician. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight is a good friend of Thunder as they both enjoy the intellectual company of eachother. Thunder helps Twilight by getting her book deliveries quickly from Canterlot via mechanical wings that he invented and Twilight helps him with her books that contain vast knowledge which is helpful to designing Thunders machines Applejack: Thunder first met applejack a while after coming to Ponyville. He wanted to sample the local food and he met her selling apples. He came back every day after that for lunch and eventually built up a friendship with her. He sometimes would offer to help her at sweet apple acres when he had some free time for some bits when there wasnt much business at his workshop as Applejack welcomed a helping hoof here and there, especially after her incident one time during applebuck season. Thunder kept helping her and buying apples day after day until he finally realised he had feelings for her! He couldnt tell anypony about this and kept his feelings for her bottled up as he is worried about ruining their good friendship. Fluttershy: Fluttershy and Thunder are good friends who share a common interest. They both love animals except that Thunder REALLY hates manticores for obvious reasons. Although Fluttershy is a bit scared of all the machinery he invents as he constantly hurts himself testing them (eg: crashing while testing artificial pegasus wings) Pinkie pie: Thunder and Pinkie have a good friendship although Thunder is puzzled by and actually a little scared of pinkie pies crazyness and randomness at times. She did throw him a giant party when she heard that some NEW pony had come to town and had survived a manticore attack, much to Thunders shock when he woke up one morning to see not Nurse Redheart but Pinkie with a party hat, cake and baloons at the end of his hospital bed. Rainbow dash: Thunder and Rainbow dash have great respect for one another as Rainbow constantly keeps challenging his machines for a chance to show off and try to be the best. A good example of this is when she challenged him to a race with his mechanical wings to see who was faster. Unsuprisingly Rainbow dash beat him easily. While it was all for fun it did get Thunder thinking about redesigning the wings so they could outmatch Rainbow dashes speed Rarity: While Thunder does constantly get dirty from working with machinery Rarity does think Thunder can look good at times and Thunder thinks that Raritys dress work is stylish. An example of this would be when Rarity made Thunder some nice formal wear for the yearly D batallion reunion. Category:Bronie, Male, Unicorn